


Ran the Risk

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [33]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, F/F, No Dialogue, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Homura had nearly forgotten how to fly.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Ran the Risk

Homura’s wings were a haggard pair, scarce purple feathers clinging to them. This indication of her self-love had nearly completely fallen out a long time ago.

It hadn’t grown back fully when she met Madoka and Mami, when she learned that a girl like her had power and potential in her hands. It would take a single wish. But she would save it and try her best to help out with Witch fights.

Over time she would gain a few feathers, yellow and pink, that told of budding friendship. It wasn’t enough for her to fly.

The way that Madoka’s wings were she could fly as far as she wanted. She gained a burst of purple feathers.

But Homura did not speak of her love for she did not know how to cross such a threshold. It was something that she thought she would never cross. It would be the sort of thing she wouldn’t confront because she kept her head down, never really knowing what it felt like to fly like her peers.

It was believed that if she spoke of this love it would go like everything else in her life, the paltry feathers of others in her wings that would fall out. It was a sort of fear and pain she would refuse to confront at any cost.

In keeping in her head down she wouldn’t notice how Madoka would seek her out, how she took every opportunity to give a hug or reassurance to Homura, how Mami would gently push on Homura’s back to Madoka if she trailed behind them.

She wouldn’t notice how Madoka would swallow down words, looking pensive as she did.

It came to a head when Homura entered a Witch’s barrier. Mami was unable to help Madoka this time, as she was on a school trip and did not know of this Witch.

The Witch’s barrier was at the very top of a parking garage, and the Witch looked like a spider. Its mouth had human teeth lined against it, its legs were a striking danger, its familiars were all sorts of flying pests, and it wove webs all across the barrier. It left a section to the outside world, the size of a door that showed the reddened sky and the safety of the world outside the barrier.

Homura had been worried for Madoka fighting alone and rushed in without thinking. She found Madoka nearby this section, defeating this Witch. Madoka’s winds got stuck in a residual web, and she struggled to break free.

Homura shouted her name, ran to help, but a residual familiar struck her and she fell through the section, off the roof. She could hear Madoka screaming.

The barrier gave way to the city. Homura couldn’t scream, her vocal cords tight and the wind cold and sharp against her face.

Many things happened very quickly.

Homura’s heart felt like a bundle of nerves, beating so quick it was like the scars would burst open. Instinctually she kept flexing her wings, trying to fly, but her wings were useless against the descent.

Her life went by, flashes of sterile hospital walls and feathers of those that didn’t love her anymore, the smell and taste of medicine always on her tongue. Glimpses of Mami’s home, of Madoka’s smile, realizing that these were the happiest moments of her life and now it was all going to end.

A sudden burst of pain went through her wings, a push that went against the descent, and for a moment she was at a standstill. With a tentative wonder she flexed her wings, and began to fly upward.

She made it to the now normal roof, Madoka standing there with her face tear-streaked. It began anew when she saw Homura, relief in her sobs, and she ran to hug Homura.

Homura’s own vision was blurry. Now, in the relief and quiet, she could see the edges of her wings all filled out with pink feathers.

Madoka said her love, muffled, into Homura’s shoulder. It was tangible in Homura’s wings. She would keep her head up and push through the paralyzing fear.

Madoka’s own wings were stronger when Homura said that she loved Madoka.


End file.
